Je ne te laisserai pas
by Matrix97121
Summary: Un bruit transperce la nuit au Terrier, réveillant Hermione en sursaut, mais ce bruit peut-il se révéler plus important qu'il n'y paraît ? OS Harry/Hermione, techniquement après HPB (Le Prince de sang-mêlé) et avant DH (Les Reliques de la mort).


_**Salut à tous, voilà un nouvel OS Harry/Hermione qui, je l'espère vous plaira.**_

_**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée de l'OS, les persos et leurs univers sont eux à J.K Rowling, si ils avaient étés miens, la fin n'aurait surement pas été la même ^^ !**_

* * *

**Je ne te laisserai pas  
**

* * *

Hermione entendit un bruit, comme un parquet qui grinçait, qui la tira immédiatement de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se redressa brièvement sur son lit et tenta de comprendre d'où venait le bruit, elle attendit un peu qu'il se répète pour deviner de quoi il s'agissait, mais rien, il s'était juste arrêté. Elle grogna et se recoucha en maudissant mentalement son sommeil bien trop léger ces derniers temps, ça devait juste être une bestiole au grenier, ou son imagination, tout simplement. Remuant à nouveau dans son lit elle tenta de retrouver une position confortable rapidement, mais rien n'y faisait, elle allait avoir un mal de chien pour se rendormir maintenant…

Soudain, elle entendit à nouveau grincer le plancher et elle aurait mis sa main à couper que ça ne venait pas du grenier mais plutôt de l'escalier, grognant avec humeur elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : deux heures ; elle grogna à nouveau en se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée _positivement idiote_ de se balader dans un escalier qui grinçait à _deux heures du matin_. Renonçant à essayer de se rendormir –ce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire avant un moment de toute manière– elle se leva, fourra ses pieds dans une paire de chaussons et se dirigea vers la porte, après tout, un thé pourrait bien l'aider à retrouver le sommeil et elle avait envie de savoir qui était en bas à l'heure actuelle. Histoire qu'elle puisse lui dire que la nuit était _normalement_ faite pour dormir, pas pour se balader dans les couloirs, et surtout pas à une heure aussi indue. _Deux heures de matin !_ il fallait franchement ne pas être normalement constitué, ou avoir un sérieux problème –voire les deux– et pour l'intrus elle espérait sincèrement que ce soit le cas, qu'il ait au moins une bonne raison de l'avoir réveillé, sinon elle risquait de ne pas être très aimable… Et qui lui en voudrait ? ce n'était certainement pas très agréable d'être tirée du lit à _deux heures_ juste parce que quelqu'un avait eu l'idée _débile_ –et encore, le mot était faible– d'aller faire un tour et n'arrivait pas à être un minimum discret ! Et tant pis si elle était un peu extrême sur les bords, elle venait après tout d'être réveillée en pleine nuit, et c'était en soi assez pour être _légèrement_ de mauvaise humeur.

C'était étrange, pensa-t-elle en descendant les escaliers et en ne voyant aucune lumière dans la cuisine ou le salon, si quelqu'un était réellement descendu, il ne serait pas resté dans le noir, c'était illogique –à moins qu'il ait un sérieux problème mental, ou soit atteint de somnambulisme, en l'occurrence, ce n'était _à priori_ le cas pour aucun des habitants de la maison–. Et elle était sûre d'avoir entendu du bruit, des pas qui descendaient les escaliers… Et en principe, les voleurs ou quoi que ce soit d'autres auraient étés repoussés par les sorts de protection. Elle brandit sa baguette prudemment en murmurant un « _Lumos_ », suivit d'un sortilège de désillusion de manière à rester tout de même invisible, remerciant le fait que malgré son état comateux et _un peu_ aigri elle ait quand même pensé à la prendre –quoi que, c'était peut-être _inconsciemment_ pour jeter un sort sur celui qui avait _osé_ la réveiller qu'elle l'avait prise…–.

* * *

Hermione avança discrètement vers le salon, balaya la pièce du regard et entrevit une silhouette se diriger vers la porte puis l'ouvrir avec précaution pour ensuite sortir avec un sac sur l'épaule et la refermer. Et, d'un coup, elle comprit qui se promenait en pleine nuit dans le Terrier, qui _fuyait_ en pleine nuit le Terrier. Alors, d'un coup de baguette achevant le sort de désillusion, elle se précipita sur la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et courut après la silhouette qui s'éloignait vers la barrière du jardin, sans aucun doute pour pouvoir transplaner ; sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle faisait, elle se mit à crier un « Harry ! » suppliant et assez sonore pour qu'il l'entende et trésaille, avant de se remettre à marcher dans la même direction qu'avant. Elle courut rapidement après lui, le rattrapa et agrippa son bras pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Il faisait froid, elle était seulement vêtue de son pyjama –un tee-shirt d'environ une taille, voire une et demie trop grande et un short– mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, en ce moment seul le garçon devant elle aux cheveux ébouriffés et à l'allure toujours un peu débraillée –quoi qu'en ce moment il n'aurait surement pas pu avoir une allure pire que la sienne…– lui importait. Elle tira sur son bras, le forçant à se retourner.

- Pourquoi tu m'empêche de partir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid, comme s'il se retenait de se mettre en colère.

- Et toi, pourquoi pars-tu ? répliqua-t-elle en criant presque, ne retenant, elle, pas sa colère.

Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir si facilement, oh ça non, et elle n'allait pas non plus se contrôler car cette situation était entièrement _sa_ faute.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, alors laisse-moi, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.

Elle sentit la colère monter encore alors qu'elle se remit à lui crier dessus :

- Encore à essayer de jouer au héros, Harry ? Mais merde, quand comprendras-tu qu'on est de toute façon déjà engagés dans tout ça, qu'on est assez grands pour se rendre compte de l'ampleur de nos choix et de les faire quand même ?!

- 'Mione, juste–

- _Pas de 'Mione !_ Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir avec un _'Mione_ et des mots vides de sens, des mots soi-disant nobles et courageux !

- Her-

- Tais-toi je n'ai pas fini ! rugit-elle en le fusillant du regard. Où est passé le Gryffondor qui est en toi ? Parti aux oubliettes, ou dans les cachots de Rogue peut-être ? Tu _n'es pas_ Ron pour fuir quand tu as peur, doute ou es en colère, et je ne suis _certainement pas_ Ginny pour te laisser partir sans rien dire en attendant patiemment ton retour et en espérant que, tel un preux chevalier, tu me reviennes ! On est dans la vraie vie, pas dans les livres alors cette stupide attitude chevaleresque ne marchera pas avec moi ! Arrête de jouer aux héros solitaires, on est là ! _Je suis là !_

Hermione se calma, puis repris d'un ton plus posé, presque douloureux :

- Tu avais promis Harry. _Tu m'avais promis_ qu'on serait ensemble dans tout ça. _Ensemble_, tu te souviens ? Est-ce que cela ne signifie rien pour toi ? finit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avec intensité. Et en empêchant sa voix de trembler avec effort, même si son ton avait rarement sonné aussi affligé.

- Si, bien sûr, mais… marmonna-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, ne les ébouriffant que d'avantage.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je te connais. Tu vas dire que tu veux nous protéger, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit on est déjà en danger–

- Raison de plus pour vous laisser ! la coupa-t-il vivement.

- –et tu ne crois pas que de toute manière on a le droit de choisir ? continua-t-elle, indifférente au fait qu'il l'ai coupée.

Il la fixa un moment avant de reprendre d'un air las :

- Bien sûr que tu as le droit de choisir, mais je peux refuser que tu viennes avec moi.

Elle sentit comme une douleur sourde la transpercer et le fusilla du regard lorsqu'elle cria un « N'ose même pas ! » retentissant.

Il sembla à nouveau peu sûr de ce qu'il allait dire et la fixa d'un regard douloureux.

- 'Mione, je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Parce que moi tu crois que _je_ veux te perdre ? dit-elle d'une voix presque brisée.

- C'est différent.

- En quoi ?

Son ton était presque froid, blessé quelque part.

Harry se passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, les triturant nerveusement, puis commença dans un murmure :

- 'Mione, sois réaliste, tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai très peu de chances d'arriver à le battre et encore moins d'en sortir vivant. Mais si je peux l'emporter avec moi quand je tomberai et ainsi l'empêcher de nuire plus, alors je le ferai, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement le choix…

- On a _toujours_ le choix Harry ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a un autre moyen d'y arriver sans que tu perdes la vie et je le trouverai ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, pas plus que je ne te laisserai partir sans moi. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement, je reste avec toi, peu importe ce qui arrivera.

- _Je ne veux pas te perdre 'Mione_, répéta-t-il dans un murmure en s'approchant plus d'elle.

Ses yeux verts la fixaient avec intensité tout en la suppliant en même temps, ils avaient quelque chose d'hanté, comme quelqu'un en ayant déjà trop vu et redoutant les prochaines choses qu'il devrait inéluctablement avoir à affronter, redoutant de perdre encore les dernières choses auxquelles il se rattachait et de ne plus pouvoir se relever, craignant de ne plus pouvoir le _supporter_… Et encore une fois elle se rendit compte qu'avec ses yeux égarés, ses traits sombres et tirés et ses épaules tendues, il faisait plus que son âge. La guerre faisait souffrir, la guerre faisait vieillir, elle le savait, elle aussi avait bien changé, et c'était un de ces changements sans retour en arrière possible, ça aussi elle le savait. Même si –ou plutôt _quand_, il fallait qu'elle y croie, sinon tout était perdu, _il était perdu_, et ça plus que tout elle ne pouvait se le permettre– ils arrivaient à vaincre Voldemort et à en sortir tous vivants, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, les cicatrices resteraient, peut-être qu'avec le temps elles s'atténueraient, mais elles demeureraient tout de même, indélébiles.

Mais il était _Harry_, et peu importait le nombre de cicatrices qu'il avait, elle le prenait comme il était, elle le prenait _tout entier_. Harry et ses cicatrices, Harry et ses cauchemars, Harry et ses tourments, mais _Harry_ quand même. Elle savait très bien que certaines choses ne pouvaient être guéries ou réparées et qu'être aux côtés d'Harry n'avait jamais été, ni ne serait jamais, la voie de la facilité, mais c'était ce qui était _juste_ pour elle, et même si les cicatrices restaient, ils pouvaient aller de l'avant ensemble, affronter l'avenir ensemble. Et c'était bien pour elle, elle n'aurait voulu le changer pour rien au monde. Ça valait la peine, _il valait la peine_.

- _Pas plus que je ne veux ou ne peux te perdre_, répondit-elle en levant sa main pour toucher doucement sa joue.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant sa caresse, semblant abandonner ses résolutions alors qu'elle continuait de tracer légèrement les traits de son visage. Ses sourcils épais et droits, ses pommettes, sa mâchoire anguleuse et rugueuse à certains endroits, il ne devait pas s'être rasé le matin précédent, son nez, sa bouche aux lèvres légèrement gercées.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et ils croisèrent les siens, émeraude et chocolat et malgré tout, malgré les cicatrices, certaines choses demeuraient. Comme les émotions qu'elle ressentait en se perdant en eux, comme les émotions qu'_ils_ ressentaient, ainsi que leur communication tacite. Et une fois de plus elle savait que c'était le _bon_ choix.

- Alors il n'y a aucun moyen de te convaincre de me laisser aller ?

- Non, aucun, fit-elle en souriant légèrement, presque imperceptiblement, mais elle était sûre que ses yeux devaient avoir une lueur plus joyeuse qu'auparavant, _plus vive_.

Harry soupira, elle se rapprocha de lui, sa main droite toujours levée quitta sa joue et elle passa ses bras autour de lui doucement. Il se raidit brièvement puis finalement la serra contre lui à son tour. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et il cala son menton sur sa tête, respirant probablement aussi l'odeur de ses cheveux. Une telle pensée lui donnait, allez savoir pourquoi une curieuse envie de sourire.

Il était chaud, et il sentait la sûreté. Une odeur d'herbe brûlée au soleil et de pluie qui s'évaporait sur le bitume bouillant, avec un soupçon de quelque chose de plus piquant et d'indéfinissablement _lui_. Quelque chose de familier qui l'apaisait et lui donnait envie de rester lovée dans ses bras pour l'éternité. C'était comme s'ils s'imbriquaient naturellement, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle, elle se sentait _entière_, _à la maison_. Ça faisait du bien, surtout qu'elle n'en avait plus vraiment de maison, maintenant. Et peu importait les dangers qui pourrait leur arriver, ainsi enlacés, elle avait l'impression que ça irait, que _tout irait bien_, elle se sentait _en sécurité_. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas baissé la garde complètement…

- Tu sais, je ne devrai pas, mais finalement je suis heureux que tu restes avec moi. C'est horriblement égoïste, mais… quelque part, je sais que j'ai _besoin _de toi pour _tout ça_… Après tout, qui sauverai mes fesses si tu n'étais pas là ? (À ces mots, elle pouvait savoir que ses yeux pétillaient et qu'il retenait un sourire en coin). Rah, je ne devrai pas dire ça, et encore moins ressentir ça (se reprit-il rapidement), je n'en ai pas le droit, je–

Et à ce moment, Hermione savait parfaitement qu'il ne parlait pas seulement du fait qu'elle vienne avec lui ou non, elle savait que la discussion avait dérivé vers un autre terrain… Plus glissant, plus dangereux, plus… _intime_, mais tout aussi _vrai_, tout aussi _juste_…

- Chut, je sais. _Et moi aussi_, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire tendre qu'il lui rendit aussitôt, avant de se mettre de nouveau à grimacer légèrement.

- Je ne devrai pas, _nous_ ne devrions pas, c'est trop dangereux. Et Voldemort–

- Me poursuit déjà. Ça ne changera rien au fait qu'il veuille déjà me tuer car je suis avec toi.

- Ce serait pire. Il a déjà essayé et…

- Rien n'est arrivé. Je suis toujours là, et je compte bien y rester. D'ailleurs, que crois-tu que _je_ ressentirai s'il devait _te_ tuer ? Et tu es encore plus une cible pour lui que je ne le suis moi. De toute façon, je _refuse_ de le laisser contrôler ma vie.

- Rien ne te fera changer d'avis ?

- Toujours rien. Tu n'as pas le choix Harry, ajouta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

- Je croyais que j'avais toujours le choix, répliqua-t-il les yeux pétillants.

- C'est différent–

- Jamais avec toi, c'est ça, finit-il à sa place avec un sourire en coin.

- Exactement, acquiesça-t-elle d'un air satisfait.

Il secoua la tête en souriant, elle se tenait toujours dans ses bras mais s'était légèrement éloignée et avait levé la tête de manière à le regarder dans les yeux :

- Promets-moi que tu ne tenteras plus de me protéger contre mon gré et de me maintenir à l'écart.

C'était la seule promesse qu'elle pouvait lui demander de tenir en ce moment, elle le savait. Lui faire promettre de ne pas mourir était bien trop aléatoire… Et pourtant… et pourtant, elle aurait bien tout donné et fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse être en mesure de tenir une pareille promesse, mais à l'heure actuelle… c'était bien trop demander et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était en son pouvoir seul. Et plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas le forcer à lui mentir, alors pour cette fois elle se tiendrait seulement à ce qu'elle venait de lui demander, et seulement quand elle ne pourrait plus s'en empêcher elle lui demanderai cette autre promesse, cette promesse inconstante, pour lui donner un réconfort de courte durée mais un réconfort quand même et un espoir plus vif.

Il soupira mais pencha finalement la tête pour souffler à son oreille : « _Promis_ ». Elle frissonna légèrement, et pour elle c'était plus que suffisant pour le moment.

* * *

- Froid ? demanda-t-il soudainement d'un ton préoccupé.

- Entre autres, fit-elle vaguement, lui décochant un sourire en coin alors qu'il lui mettait son manteau sur les épaules. Et même si il était bien trop grand pour elle, et qu'elle devait avoir l'air encore plus ridicule qu'auparavant, elle ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

Il sourit à son tour, elle était contente, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas souri, pas souri _réellement_, d'un sourire qui atteignait ses yeux, d'un sourire qui était _vrai_, et elle voyait la différence. Et, quelque part, ça la rendait fière de pouvoir lui accrocher un sourire même dans les pires moments, même quand il voulait fuir pour protéger et sauver le monde sans se soucier de sa propre vie dans cette stupide attitude héroïque et chevaleresque.

- Envie de rentrer ?

- Pas tout de suite. Je suis bien là, ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant à nouveau de lui alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille et qu'elle collait son dos contre son torse.

Après quelques instants de silence, sa tête posée sur la sienne, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et, la faisant frissonner à nouveau, murmura :

- _Merci 'Mione_.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil sans pour autant se déplacer.

- _Pour tout_. Pour être là, pour être toi, pour me rappeler qui je suis et pour vouloir de moi malgré tout.

Elle sourit tout en restant calée dans ses bras, puis posa sa main sur la sienne qui se trouvait sur son ventre, entrelaçant légèrement leurs doigts. Sa main était chaude –comme si tout son corps l'était– et grande, plus grande que la sienne, ses doigts eux étaient fins et longs, des doigts agiles et rapides qui attrapaient les vifs d'or, qui l'effleuraient, qui jouaient avec ses cheveux…

- _Merci à toi aussi, Harry_.

* * *

Et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire autre chose, de se regarder dans les yeux à nouveau, ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour savoir ce que leurs êtres se criaient en silence mutuellement. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre pour se dire _"Je t'aime"_ parce que de toute manière ce mot leur semblait insuffisant en cet instant, pas nécessaire, parce que leurs mots et leurs actions précédentes, le fait qu'elle soit venue, qu'il l'ait finalement suivie et qu'ils s'étreignaient le signifiaient bien mieux qu'une déclaration romantique, un baiser ou un regard intense. Parce qu'ils se connaissaient trop bien pour ne pas l'avoir compris avant. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient et le savoir intérieurement leur suffisait en ce moment, ils étaient bien, en paix, et le temps semblait s'étirer indéfiniment dans ce silence confortable.

Alors, pour le moment ça lui suffisait, le reste elle le gardait pour plus tard. _Plus tard les baisers, plus tard les déclarations enflammées, plus tard les regards chauffés, plus tard le monde qui tombe..._ Pour le moment il était là, elle était là, ils étaient _ensemble_ et ça lui suffisait. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le jardin du Terrier à deux heures du matin et ça n'aurait pas pu être _mieux_, plus _parfait_. Ça n'aurait pas pu être plus _juste_. Et à ce moment Hermione avait vraiment l'impression que le temps pouvait s'arrêter, que cet instant pouvait durer pour _toujours_, qu'_ils_ pouvaient durer pour toujours, qu'_ils_ étaient _immortels_.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! **_


End file.
